A Curse or a Dream Come True?
by littlemissbad
Summary: A spin-off to 'Deja Boo' hope you all like it and plz review even if it's less than pleasant.
1. Chapter 1

A Curse or a Dream Come True?

Chapter 1

"Mel, honey, you okay?" a worried Jim Clancy called to his wife who was currently vomiting up tonight's dinner in the bathroom. Melinda Gordon washed her face and walked back into the couple's bedroom.

"I'm fine, just felt a little nauseous," she replied joining her husband on their bed.

"Shouldn't we be done with this? I thought you said he crossed over?" Jim questioned, referring to the ghost Melinda had crossed over a few days ago.

"Yeah, he is, but maybe I _actually_ have the flu," she suggested, hoping that would put his mind to rest.

"You sure? Maybe you should let Delia handle the store for a few days, you know, 'till it passes. Melinda smiled and kissed him.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," Jim said crawling beneath the covers. "But promise me you'll go home if you start to feel sick."

"I will, I _promise_. Now it's time to go to sleep," she said leaning over and kissing him goodnight.

"'Night. I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she said softly, drifting of into a pleasant sleep.

--

"Morning," Delia said as Melinda walked into the store the next morning.

"Hey," Melinda asnwered rather groggily.

"Long night?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, but it's weird 'cause he's gone now," Melinda said, her lips pursed, deep in thought.

" Who's gone?" Delia asked. A sense of panic suddenly filled Melinda;s face.

"Uh...this guy...from my dream. I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want anything?" she said rather quickly.

"No thanks, I'm...fine," Delia said, her voice full of curiousity and uncertainty.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Melinda said, jetting out of the store, _That was close_, she thought to herself

--

"Melinda!" Prof. Rick Payne cried as he spotted her leaving Village Java, the local coffee shop. Melinda smiled.

"Oh hey Rick," she said warmly. Rick was a professor at Rockland University and frequently helped her out with her many ghost mysteries.

"Anymore ghosts for me to decode?" he asked hopefully.

"Not so loud!" Melinda warned. "And no, _unfortunately_," she added, a major hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry," he said addressing her warning. The two stood rather akwardly without a word.

"Shouldn't you be getting back for a lecture or something?" she asked, hinting at the invitation to leave.

"Right. Yeah I have a lecture in 15 minutes. I should get going."

"Yes you should," she said sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"Okay, well, see you later. You know where to find me!" he called.

"Unfortunately," she muttered under her breath, making her way back to the store.

--

"Ooooh, let me help you!" Melinda said rushing over to Delia who was carrying a bunch of extremely heavy looking boxes. Delia smiled.

"Thanks," she said as Melinda relieved her of a few.

"No problem," she answered setting the boxes down. "Sell anything?"

"A few candles, that's about it." Melinda nodded.

"Why don't you go take a break? I can watch the store and you look like you really need some air," Melinda offered. Delia smiled.

"Thanks. I won't be long."

"Oh, take as long as you need. I'm quite capable of running the store on my own for at least a little while." Delia smiled then grabbed her coat and headed out.

Melinda smiled and bent down to pick up a pen she had dropped. As she stood up again, Melinda gasped.

There stood someone who Melinda had hoped never to see again, at least not in this life and there she was standing face to face with him. Standing face to face with Eric, the ghost she had crossed over nearly three days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for the change of format, I was on a diff computer the other night. OMG thank you SO much for you reviews! That means a lot and 7 is basically a new record for a chapter. :P Thanks again guys and here is my second instalment, hope you all enjoy and remember, keep reviewing, it's what gets me through!

Chapter 2

"Eric, wh-what are you doing here?! I thought you crossed over!" Melinda exclaimed. Eric shrugged.

"So did I but they told me to go back, that there was something I was still meant to do."

"What could you possibly be meant to do?! You're DEAD!"

"Yes, I realise that which is why I thought you would know."

"How would I know?! I thought talking to your sister was what you wanted, what you needed!"

"It is, well it was, but I don't think I'm here for me anymore. I think I'm here for someone else, or something else, I just don't know who or what."

"Well aren't you helpful," Melinda said sarcastically.

"Hi honey," Melinda greeted her husband when he arrived home from work.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, taking off his jacket.

"Better," she answered kissing him. "Why don't we eat?" Jim nodded and watched as Melinda dashed off to the bathroom, yet again. He sighed and sat down at the table waiting for his wife to join him.

When Melinda came back, Jim flashed her a concerning look.

"Jim, I'm fine, I swear," she said, dishing herself some salad.

"Mel, this isn't normal. Maybe you should go see the doctor." She smiled.

"Will that put your mind to rest?"

"Yes and I promise to drop if you go unless it's something serious..."

"Fine. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow and you'll see that everything is fine and it _is_ in fact just a bug that's going around." Jim raised his eyebrows.

"A bug that allows you to feel totally fine, then causes you to puke your guts out for about 2 minutes? Mel, that sounds kinda fishy to me." Melinda cocked her head to one side.

"Jim, you promised," she said. Jim threw up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, sorry for caring about my wife's health so much and Mel, if you don't go, I swear you'll never hear the end of it," he finished, getting up and taking his dishes to the sink.

A tear rolled down Melinda's cheek. She hated to fight with him like this but at the same time, she couldn't understand why he couldn't just trust her. Wasn't that what couples were supposed to do? Trust each other?

Melinda closed her eyes and tried to think but was interrupted by a wave of nausea. She sighed and bolted for the bathroom for what seemed like, and probably was, the millionth time today.

Suddenly she started to see Jim's worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ms. Gordon, it'll be just a few more minutes while we wait for the tests to process. In the meantime, just relax. I'll be right back," the doctor said with a smile. Melinda nodded and got comfortable in the chair while she waited for him to come back.

Suddenly she jumped as she felt something vibrating her pocket. She looked down and took the ringing phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mel, it's me," Jim replied.

"Yes, I'm at the doctor's office," she said knowingly as she rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"I don't know, he just went to get the tests."

"Tests?"

"Yes, Jim, tests. No big deal. Now stop worrying."

"Mel, if it was something minor, they wouldn't be doing tests. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes Jim, nothing is wrong. Now I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Okay, but as soon as you get out. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now I have to go. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too, honey," he said before hanging up himself. Melinda closed her phone and smiled up at the doctor who had just re-entered the room. The doctor smiled then sat down and spoke.

"Well, it seems my speculations are confirmed," he said smiling. Melinda looked at him confusedly.

"Speculations?"

"Yes, Ms. Gordon, it seems, just as I had speculated, that you are expecting. Although, it's rather early in the pregnancy for you to be experiencing these symptoms." Melinda looked at him both shocked and bewildered.

"No, th-that's not possible. I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and..." the doctor nodded.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, those home tests are not 100 accurate. I'm going to refer you to this great gynaecologist as my practice really doesn't specialize in these sort of things," he aid handing her a card with a number on it.

"Thanks," Melinda said awkwardly, taking the card. She then stared to the floor, unsure of what to do.

"Ms. Gordon? Are you alright? Can I call someone for you?" the doctor asked gently.

"Uh no. I should be going," she said, standing up rather abruptly. "Thank-you," she said weakly waling out of the building.

The doctor nodded slowly then furrowed his brow trying to make sense of what had jst happened.

When Melinda got back in her Jeep, she decided to sit and let the tears come as she knew they would. Sure enough, tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I guess you really can't stop fate," a voice said. Melinda turned her head to find Eric sitting in the passenger seat.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Voice full of tears

"My rebirth," he said simply. Melinda looked at him, confused.

"Are you trying to say that you're going to be reborn as my child?"

"Well, usually that's what 'rebirth' means," Eric said, trying to lighten the moment, Unfortunately, Melinda wasn't amused one bit. "Why else would I be here? Melinda, there is no other explanation."

"That's what scares me," she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe I should go," Eric said, seeing how distraught Melinda was. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded the disappeared. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She looked at the little screen and sighed as it flashed JIM. "Hello?" she answered.

"Mel! I thought you said you'd call me!" Jim cried sounding worried.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I...forgot..."

"Well, what'd the doctor say?"

"He said it was nothing," she lied, "Probably just something I ate."

"You sure? Geez wonder what it was. Hope I don't have it."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Listen, you should get back to work and I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, are you going back to the store?"

"Yeah, I think Delia could use some help. I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay, bye. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Melinda hung up then put the keys in the ignitio0n and started the Jeep. She wiped her tears then took a good look at herself in the rear view mirror.

She was a wife, daughter, store owner, horrible cook, ghost whisperer and soon, a _mom_. _Boy, this is gonna take some getting used to_, she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yo Jim!" Came the voice of a fellow co-worker and one of Jim's buddies, a few days later. Jim turned around and smiled.

"Hey Darryl," he said warmly.

"Hey man. So I hear some congrats are in order," Darryl said, raising his eyebrows, a big smile plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked rather confusedly.

"Dude, you gonna be a daddy and trust me, it's amazing." Darryl had a two-year old daughter, Sophie, and was absolutely crazy about her. He was always bringing in pictures and telling all the guys stories about her.

"Darryl, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your wife? Melinda? She's like almost four weeks along, I think Franklin said."

"Franklin? Franklin checked her out?"

"Yeah, he said it was totally weird. Definitely not the kind of reaction he usually gets. He was almost worried he should call someone but when he asked her, she like booked it out of there. Dude, I thought you knew."

"So did I," Jim said pushing past Darryl to where his coat was hanging. "Tell Chief it was an emergency. I don't know how long I'll be." Darryl nodded.

"Good luck man," he said as Jim made his way across the square.

"Delia, where did you get this stuff? It's in like perfect condition!" Melinda exclaimed as she went through the big box of stuff Delia had brought in that morning.

"A friend of mine, her husband had collected it over the years and he passed away a few weeks ago so she told me to take it. Too many memories."

"That's terrible, give her my condolences. I must say, he definitely had great taste. I can't believe she just _gave_ it to you."

"I think she just wanted it gone," Delia said taking some boxes to the back. Melinda continued to sort through the box when she heard the familiar sounds of bells which usually signalled an incoming customer. Melinda looked up to find her husband. She smiled

"Hi honey," she said happily.

"It was nothing huh?" Jim said rather angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your doctor's appointment. It _was_ something. It was something major. So what are you? Four weeks now?"

"Jim, what are you talking about?" Melinda asked, trying to make him believe that she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"You're pregnant Mel, Darryl told me. Yeah, Darryl knew before I did. Damn it Mel! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your husband, don't I deserve to know? Isn't this my child too?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? It takes two people to make a child. Oh god, are you having an affair?" Jim's face was full of pain and disgust. It hurt her to look at him especially with such an accusation.

"No! I would never do that to you!"

"Then what Mel? What am I supposed to think?!"

"You're supposed to trust me!"

"How can I?! You lied to my face!"

"Jim, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?!" Melinda paused. "Tell me! I deserve to know!"

"Jim, it's Eric. Eric's here. He's back. I didn't tell you because I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Jim, I'm not ready for a baby right now and I don't know if I'll even be ready by the time he comes...I'm scared Jim." His face instantly softened as he watched her break down into tears.

"Hey, hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Shhhh. You don't need to be sorry. I just wish I could have told me." Melinda looked up, her face stained with tears.

"You're not mad about Eric?"

"Of course not. He might have lived five times before, but he's still ours and I'll still love him no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know you'll be a great mother, even if you think you're not ready." Tears came to Melinda's eyes again.

"I love you," she said snuggling back into the safety of his arms.

"I love you too babe," he said kissing her head.

"I'm gonna give you two a minute," Delia said, walking out of the backroom. Melinda sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, I think we're done, Delia." Jim looked at Melinda.

"Hey, you sure you'll be okay? Maybe I can take the day off." She smiled.

"No, you go. I'll be fine and besides, we need to work, there's gonna be a new member of the family soon." Jim smiled and kissed her again.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Melinda smiled and blew him a kiss as he walked out of the store. Delia turned and faced her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're going to be a mother!" Delia said, hugging Melinda.

"Yeah, I guess I am aren't I?"

"So is Eric a name you picked out?"

"Uh yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, I know the address of this really cool pregnancy site. It's totally fun and it kinda gives you an idea of the baby's growth day by day. My girlfriend showed it to me when she had her little one. I might have some old things of Ned's too if you'd like." Melinda smiled politely.

"Delia, this is all really great but I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check. I need some time just to get used to it all." Delia smiled.

"I'll take it this is very unexpected."

"Oh you have no idea. I mean I love Jim, SO much and I want to start a family with him...I just don't know if I'm ready for that right _now_. My life isn't exactly normal." Delia gave her a warm, understanding look.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain and for what it's worth, I think you'll make a great mother." Melinda smiled and brushed away a tear.

"Thanks Delia."

"No problem, hey, why don't you take the day off? I can handle the store and I think you need some time to yourself."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow and don't hesitate to call if anything happens," Melinda said grabbing her coat. Delia nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Delia said. Melinda smiled and headed out into the bright sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, short chapter but I just wanted a fun chapter about Melinda and Jim and thank-you to everyone who's reviewed. They mean the world to me guys so please keep writing them!!**

Chapter 5

"Mel, I'm home!" Jim called after returning home that night.

"In here!" Melinda called back.

"Hey beautiful," he said walking into the living room and giving her a kiss.

"Hi, how was work?" she asked, sitting on the couch covered in a blanket and sipping a cup of hot tea.

"You know, same old, same old." Melinda just nodded. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just taking some getting used to that's all."

"Well if you need someone, you know I'm here for you."

"And I don't know what I'd do if you weren't," she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hey, are we still gonna name him 'Eric'?" Jim asked, joining his wife under the covers.

"I don't know, all his past lives had different names but then again, their parents had no idea they were giving birth to a reborn soul."

"True, although I think I'd rather not have know. But hey, I kinda like the name 'Eric'. Maybe we could give it a unique spelling or something."

"Yeah..." she said sounding distant.

"Okay, I get it. You don't really wanna talk about this," Jim said gently.

"It's not that I don't wanna talk about it, it's just...yeah, I don't wanna talk about it." Jim put an arm around her.

"It's okay. We'll just take this pregnancy one step a time." Melinda nodded then looked up at him.

"Hey, am I taking all the fun out of this for you?"

"Nah, I'm sure there'll be other pregnancies for me to go crazy with and maybe by that time, you can go crazy with me." Melinda smiled.

"God, I love you." Jim smiled back.

"I love you too Mel." Suddenly a mischievous smile spread across Melinda's face. "What?"

"Well I was just thinking, now that I'm pregnant, we can have more time for you know what." Jim smiled naughtily.

"Well, you know, I was thinking of taking a shower..."

"Mmmm, I think I'd like that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but you can only have me if you can catch me!" she said, sprinting up the stairs. Jim smiled and quickly sprinted up the stairs after her. As soon as he was up there, he noticed her bare foot peeking out the bathroom door. He smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
